In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implemented in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node. Location detection of nodes in indoor wireless networks is useful and important in many applications. However, prior approaches for location detection of nodes suffer from reliability issues, deployment issues, and cost.